Children
Birth Two married characters have a chance of having a child every Chronum based on the following factors: Gender There is 49% chance of any child being male and 51% chance of any child being female. Bastards A Legate, Captain, Knight or Lieutenant has a 1% chance (modified by Lustful, Chaste, Stressed and Depression traits) of begetting a bastard son. A Lord with the Lustful trait has a 1% chance (flat) of begetting a bastard son. Infancy Children under the age of 7 are susceptible to illness, injury and death. Childhood Children under the age of 14 remain at their parent’s estate. At the age of 14 they may be married or become novices. Traits Characters receive one trait at the age of 7 and one at age 18. Childhood Trait: * If bastard, inherit trait Bastard only. * If father and mother are related, inherit Inbred trait only. * 26% chance of inheriting one of their Father’s traits * 26% chance of inheriting one of their Mother’s traits * 26% chance of inheriting one of the Virtues * 21% chance of inheriting one of the Vices * 1% chance of inheriting one of either Stupid, Deformity, Lisp or Lame Adult Trait: * If bastard, 49% chance of developing a Virtue, 25% chance of inheriting one of the father’s traits, 25% chance of developing a vice and 1% chance of development a mental illness. * If inbred, 40% chance of being either Stupid, Deformity, Lisp or Lame; 25% chance of inheriting one of the mother’s traits, 25% chance of inheriting one of the father’s traits and a 10% chance of development a mental illness. * Otherwise, 49% chance of developing a Virtue, 50% chance of developing a Vice and a 1% chance of development a mental illness. Novices Children who are at least 14 years old and no older than 16 years, may be appointed to one of the following apprenticeships via an emissary: * Squire: Accepted by a Knight of another House to serve with their unit. * Ward (male) / Lady In Waiting (female): Accepted by another Baron / Lord / Lady / Baroness to serve in the other Houses court. * Ensign: Accepted by a captain to serve on a starship. An apprentice will remain with their master until adulthood or the death of their master, after which they will return to their home estate. Note: Unless they are applying to be the squire of a Knight or an ensign of Captain, novices must be the same sex as their master. Adulthood Upon reaching the age of 18, children become adults and obtain 1 skill based if they have been apprenticed: * Squires obtain 1 random military skill * Wards receive 1 random military or civil skill. * Lady-in-waiting receive 1 random ecclesiastical or civil skill * Ensigns receive 1 random naval skill. All skills received at age 18 are rank 1 (neophyte). Those without apprenticeships have 2 in 1d6 chance of obtaining a random skill. Unmarried adult children who are not party of the clergy cause a loss of 1 honour (male) or 1 faith (female) per year on the chronum of their birth.